victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Thousand Berry Balls/@comment-5179122-20121209144806
Okay, here we go. (This is pretty much going to be a rant instead of a review so bear with me) FIrst of all, let's start with the good points of the episode. I actually laughed a bit when Cat threw that chair at the wall. It also confirmed that Cat WAS jealous, but, I'll move onto that later. The performance at the end was amazing! Victoria really did a nice job! (You Don't Know Me has still got it beat, though) And, Robbie's character was AMAZING in this episode. I mean, this brings me to my point about Robbie needing to sell Rex in the next episode, as Robbie does wonders without him. Okay, bad points now. The intro. Just...I can't with these character's relationships anymore. Cat wanted help from her two best friends, and what do they do? Tell her to go to a girl who they already KNOWS doesn't care. God, Tori's the main character! She meddles with everyone's lives and she can't even hear about her own friend's problems? I know that Dan is trying to be funny, but that was just plain stupid. Honestly, if Robbie had tried to ask Cat while Tori and Andre were there, the episode would have gone a bit differently. Sure, we would have meddling Tori again, but, it would have given us a better pace of the episode if she was in the main plot and not the subplot. That brings me to the subplot. For a while, I couldn't tell which plot was the main plot, and which one was the subplot. I promise you, if it had been Jade or Beck (Come to think of it, Beck and Jade aren't involved in many subplots, are they?) in Tori's place, the subplot would have gotten the time the other ones got. But, no, Tori's the main character so there needs to be extra screen-time with her scenes, am I right? Oh, and the jokes were just not funny. I'm sorry, I found them boring, and I could see them coming, but what really crossed the line, was the fat kid joke. This is just one of Dan's lame attempts at trying to be funny again. I mean, you guys understand why that was wrong, right? It was offensive, just because you're chubby, or a bit overweight doesn't make you addicted to food. It can run in your family, it could just be your natural shape, and it was just plain rude. I didn't lose hope yet, though. When I watching the episode on YouTube, the subplot came to a close and the Cabbie scene was coming up. I had hope. And you know what Dan does with that hope? Stabs it with a really sharp knife. I didn't think much about the scene with Cat trying to make Robbie jealous. I really have nothing good or bad to say about it...but then there was the Cabbie scene. Before the kiss, I really liked it. It showed the affection between Cat and Robbie, and it was at a better pace and better developed than the Bade scene in the previous episode. Again, Robbie's character was amazing, Matt really did him justice. He was bold, he was ready, and he needed to bring out his feelings to Cat, so, he kisses her. And, Cat runs away. I just felt SO bad for Robbie at that point. I kind of just wanted to jump into my computer screen and give him a big hug. (Too weird?) I mean, Cat hold his hand, and you can actually feel the adorableness. Robbie must have speant ages building up the courage to kiss her, and Cat just pretty much knocked him back to square one again. UGH. Now, minor things. Here we go with Boring Beck and Mean Jade again. This episode has confirmed that their relationship is just going to be the way it used to be, throwing out both of their character developments throughout the third season out the window. Was it me, or was Jade just a bit more harsh with Beck than usual? I don't know. Trina was absent again. Why was I not surprised? Sinjin really does have more screen-time than her at this point. I mean, she's one of the seven main characters! Like I said last week, I would have enjoyed a Trina subplot instead of this episode's. Just, UGH, Dan. Matt's acting was brilliant, as always. The rest did fine with what they were given, except Avan, again. I swear, my dog could have acted better than Avan in this episode, or pretty much these last two episodes. I'm not sure if it's because he's been given such a boring role, or he's just being a bit sloppy. Seriously, he better get his act together before the finale. In conclusion, the episode was below average, but, a slightly good recovery from TFB&J. (And the episode's also got me addicted to Here's 2 Us :P) -Amelia